User talk:GAvillain
Now the Party can Really Begin! Welcome to Marvel Animated Universe Wiki, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : --Captain Sarcastica 16:27, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Petty Arguments Thailog! I did no wrong doing with my multiple accounts other than insult you, but other than that, nothing bad. By the way, I created almost every hero and villain page and you? Nothing! I was here first and have been working harde on these wiki pages. Also, GAvillain and Disneyvillainman are my accounts. I have abandoned Disneyvillainman's account and this is my main one. I also only said on the Doctor Doom talk that the arguement was pointless and should be erased. And fine! So what if I'm not 70. I'm really only 27. As said before Tim toolmanTaylor is my son. We just use the same computer because he is a dependancy not thirty but he said that on his page so I played along. But you shouldn't block him for this!-GAvillain 14:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I did no wrong doing with my multiple accounts other than insult you, but other than that, nothing bad. :Oh, I'm sorry. You are absolutely right. Other than that, you did nothing wrong. Expect that insulting anyone is bad enough and warrants a block. The sheer fact you are diminishing your behavior says that this is a deserving block. Also, pretending to be someone else to vote on an article you wrote yourself is the a fine example of why sock puppeteering is a no-no. :You just keep entangling yourself in your web of lies. You said before you did NOT share a computer with TimToolmanTaylor‎, but now you do and you're 27 and he's still your son. That's would make him no older than 12 years old, assuming you had him when you were 15 years old. Do you really expect anyone to believe this nonsense? Even if that were the case, he wouldn't be allowed to have an account per the COPPA. :Stop embarrassing yourself. You pretended to be three different persons and used those accounts abusively. Regardless of how many articles you created, that does not excuse your behavior. The best thing you have to do here is to admit you're at fault and stop doing this. Instead, you seem to insist on pressing your silly cover story, all the while treating us like retards. If you want to keep playing this game, suit yourself, just stop trying to sell me this ridiculous story. ― Thailog 15:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :: Oh well, you wouldn't happen to be an Obama supporter would you?-GAvillain 17:39, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :: And Thailog, since you think that I don't tell the truth I will tell you the truth right now: *I'm 27 years old *No children, no wife *Want John McCain as president *Grew up on Marvel Animation *Created multiple accounts because I was bored *No great fondness of admins *I work at almost every entertainment wiki *Favorite movies are: Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Spider-Man 2, and Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme *My favorite villains are Dr. Doom, Maleficent, Arawn Death-Lord, Darth Sidious, Joker, and Voldemort *I'm on my third year of college *I'm majoring in theatre, art, and movie making *I want to work at Disney *Teachers like me and so do most students *I am arch-enemies with a guy named William *I'm the most normal of my family *I have a gay cousin who is an actor (plays) * I've had several long-lasting relationships but the either cheated on me or I didn't like them *I can predict that you are going to say something snippy about this -GAvillain 19:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Stop it both of you! Frankly, I'm tired of reading through these long paragraphs between you two where you basically say the same thing. GAvillain *Just use one account. There's no purpose in using more. *Don't insult anyone anymore. Stop first, think about what you want to say, and don't attack anyone anymore. Remember, in good, logical arguments personal attacks never work. *People's political preferences are their own and has absolutely nothing to do with this site. That's exactly the kind of thing you need to avoid. *If you had put this same amount of effort into creating and improving articles, this wiki would be twice as big. Thailog *You need to work on your diplomacy. Your actions seem a little overboard. I hope this isn't personal because he's been attacking you. Just continue to stay calm, and keep pointing out the rules that they're breaking. You probably shouldn't have deleted his statements until after the situation was fully resolved. *You shouldn't make accusations until you have proof of what they've done. You should've stated your evidence of sock puppetry rather than your suspicion. *As far as the Green Goblin nomination thing goes, it's not really a problem. I have no problem with people nominating their own articles. And it's not like GAvillain nominated and then DVM and TTT then supported. It was only the one account. In order for this wiki to function properly we must play nice. I say you two leave all this behind and start anew. Otherwise, this isn't going to end. --Captain Sarcastica 23:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Alright, you are right! Look, if you just unblock my GAvillain account I will stay out of Thailog's way completely! I will pick no more arguements and insult no one else.-GAvillain 01:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) You need to work on your diplomacy. Your actions seem a little overboard. I hope this isn't personal because he's been attacking you. Just continue to stay calm, and keep pointing out the rules that they're breaking. You probably shouldn't have deleted his statements until after the situation was fully resolved. :Excuse me? I seem to remember asking you about the rules of sock puppetry. You basically left it to my discretion. I chose not to do anything about it and GAvillain attacked me again. I don't remember you telling him not to attack users before. Also, I didn't delete anything... The entire text is pretty much accessible in its history page. It's not like I deleted the page and no one can see it. You shouldn't make accusations until you have proof of what they've done. You should've stated your evidence of sock puppetry rather than your suspicion. :I never stated my suspicions. I flat our stated proof when I said that the Wikia staff confirmed these accounts were sock puppets... Don't know what other proof you're looking for. As far as the Green Goblin nomination thing goes, it's not really a problem. I have no problem with people nominating their own articles. And it's not like GAvillain nominated and then DVM and TTT then supported. It was only the one account. :Neither do I. Except that here, GAvillain was pretending not to be the one who wrote it. this is a matter of broken trust here and why I'm against dishonest sock puppetry. ― Thailog 08:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::My statement ultimately boils down to one thing: can you forgive him or not? Can you give him a second chance or not? Cause right now there's pretty much three editors on this site. You, me, and him. You're working more on the technical side. He has started a lot of the articles that I've just expanded. And I've been really busy with school and work. ::We'll watch him closely for sock puppeting. So what's the worse that'll happen if we let him go, he insults you again? Either you forgive him and he makes more contributions or you don't and we lose close to a third of our editing base. Like I said before, I don't have a real problem with sock puppeting as long as they're not forcing a consensus or using it to vandalize etc. Get rid of the puppets but the puppeteer can still make contributions. If he does anything else we'll deal with it accordingly. So what is it: forgive or not?--Captain Sarcastica 16:31, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well, when you put it like that there's no way I cannot forgive him without coming off like a douche. Do what you think best. If you think he can still be an asset, unblock him. But if something like this happens again, you'll lose one contributor for sure, and it won't be the instigator. ― Thailog 20:37, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Neither do I. Except that here, GAvillain was pretending ''not to be the one who wrote it. this is a matter of broken trust here and why I'm against dishonest sock puppetry.'' That I did unintentionally, I've just abandoned the Disneyvillainman account a been using GAvillain so I wasn't trying to pretend that the article wasn't mine. But if something like this happens again, you'll lose one contributor for sure, and it won't be the instigator It won't happen again because I am going to just stay out of Thailog's way as stated above. And seriously, not to be rude but please stop with "do what you think is best"s and decide please.-GAvillain 22:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC)